


I got your number

by RacconHeda



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8016625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacconHeda/pseuds/RacconHeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke Griffin is to be married. Everything was going well until one afternoon Clarke loses her engagement ring, not only that, your phone is stolen. Amid great confusion, the blonde finds a mysterious phone, the device belongs to Lexa. an executive who hates that bisbilhotem your messages. She wants the phone back! With life upside down, Clarke manages to make everything even more cluttering when accepted board with Lexa in a series of disastrous events.</p><p>Inspired by the book by Sophie Kinsella: I got your number.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got your number

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fiquei com seu numero](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228679) by 1dayus. 



> Well, English is not my first language so if you have any error or any line that does not make sense, I would appreciate the warning

Focus. I need to focus. It's not all a complete disaster, the world is not suffering a nuclear attack, and I'm not being kidnapped. So everything is just fine. "Relax, Clarke. Breathe and try to retrace your steps. '' I hope one day I laugh at all this, but now I'm completely hopeless.

I look everywhere you can imagine, under the carpet in the hotel lounge, under the napkins within the wine glasses, in bathrooms, in private, I look at places where he or could be. I lost. I lost the only thing I could not miss, would be much less terrifying if I had lost arms, but I lost my engagement ring. Do not think that is a ring any, is a very old engagement ring, and special, and expensive and old ... and let me tell you: old. It is in the family of my boyfriend for generations. It's a huge emerald, with two diamonds. Monty had to take family safe before asking me to marry him.

Do not think I do not care with the jewelry, I have. Religiously take care of the safety of that ring, always putting in more of a satin bag, then put in the box, and then in a larger box, put an alarm that ring if I could. But now I lost him. I lost the damn just on the day that the parents of my boyfriend come from Germany. Needless to say that the two are quite daunting. He always has that air of 'knows everything' and she with those ridiculous questions about "how do you feel about feminism, Clarke?" "Are you in favor of gay marriage, Clarke?" Old people are a bag. And of course they will want to see this ring, will want to grope the ring, kiss the ring and put on an altar. I bet that the two should be right now thinking how "undeserving ring I am." Great.

"Do not freak out now Clarke, not down the jump, stay optimistic." My inner dragqueen is very reassuring time. I close my eyes, count to lose count.

\- Ms?

It's the old lady cleaning, is asking for passage, of course I'm standing like a crazy in front of her and his evil cleaner. If it passes into the hall, you'll probably suck my ring. I panic.

\- Give me five minutes before you start vacuuming, please.

Practically throw myself at the feet of the woman.

\- Still not found her ring? It is quiet, probably you left at home.

\- And probably.

I feel like shake that woman, she's finding me with stupid face? Of course I did not leave my ring at home. Across the hall is another cleaner starts cleaning the tables, throwing the napkins in a large black sacolão full of candy remains, cake and all the party remains.

\- Hi, excuse me. Looking for my ring is not?

\- No sign of him.

Woman throws more napkins and cake remains inside the bag, SHE EVEN LOOKED. I advance toward the napkins, the woman looks atonic me, so we started a trial of strength, who gets more napkins. If nothing else, the woman still drags the bag of garbage away, THAT BITCH. Now I'm going toward the bag, I do not mind putting your hand there, grab that trash like an investigative agent making a forensics. My desire is to put a yellow ribbon around the room and declare the place as a crime scene.

\- You're messing everything! Ay Dios Mio!

The woman mutters, and the room begins to win the war zone face. Various hotel janitors are cleaning the tables now, definitely will not be able to sift through all those bags. I get up without feeling a drop of embarrassment. It is when a thought strikes me:

'Perhaps some of my friends are with him on the finger, you will see hooked a coat, or doing one of those bachelorette gotchas.'

\- He tried the bathroom?

I ignore. Of course I tried to asked to interdict the site, wanted to tweak all the plumbing, all the sinks. However, the man responsible for the place, he looked at me with boredom and said if I was sure he had lost there, things could be different. He asks not so kindly that I leave the table because I'm holding the line. ME SAVE.

One gentleman suggested I call the police. Ha ha, to deceive me, I thought about five cars already would readily come to the rescue of my ring, however, they said, "Miss Griffin, come to the police station and make a police report." As if I had time to make a police report.

I return again to the table where I spent the afternoon with my friend, retrace all the steps, I go under the blessed table, Sweep all, definitely the ring was gone. I start to cry like a baby hungry, crying so much that I think I just turned water because no one ta absolutely not care for my despair.

...

\- So Clarke ... Let us see this ring.

I can not remember who it was that gave this curse. Was Raven? I bet it was Octavia, clumsy the way it is. Murphy, that drag bitch, I'm sure he asked to try my ring, or was Ontari? The truth is that everyone has experienced the ring, I was so happy with all that admiration for MY ring.

I Clarke Griffin, was engaged to a wonderful Japanese writer, great taster of wines and a good football player. Of course I was happy, so I, I have the worst of all love life, or rather had our ... I should not have drunk so much at this party. Here are the facts here: we were all happy, Murphy was a performance for us one of the songs of Lady Gaga. The girls played with my erotic toys, then suddenly, as if it were a curse, the fire alarm goes off and the room becomes a zone, people definitely can not stay calm in these situations. Needless to say the result of it. I was not worried at the time, it was obvious that one of my friends was in the ring and would keep. And that was my fatal error.

On the outside the movement is even more intense, the same day the hotel was getting a large conference business, was an anthill. MY GOD, I LOST MY RING. I can not breathe. Suddenly, my phone vibrates. Lord, I NEVER ASKED YOU NOTHING. I look at the sky before returning his eyes to the screen.

Little Blake:

Clarke, found the ring?

Murphyzinha:

Sorry blonde, I have not seen her ring. But relax, Monty will not know, not from my mouth.

ontari:

Clarke, by the gods. HORRIBLE THINGS THAT GIRL. Look I have not seen her ring ... on second thought I ...

It was a message of Ontari, I can not read the rest why ... SEE WELL, crazy me hit bike and advances toward my handset, and then there goes my phone. My hands are shaking. MY MOBILE IS MY LIFE. And if anyone thinks the ring and call me? And if Monty call me? What if...

\- Ma'am, are you okay?

\- No, hell. I'm not well. JUST BE STOLEN FROM.

The doorman gives me a look of pity.

\- You want something to pass the fright? A drink perhaps?

This can is not happening. Not only lose my engagement ring, I was stolen and was surrounded by idiots. I return to the hotel reception. I start walking in circles, back and forth. "Think, Clarke." I could connect to my phone, call the thief ... There he probably got rid of the chip. I could tell the truth to my boyfriend ... NOT THINK. My eyes wander through the lobby, people seem very busy with their lives, none of them address to me. I will walk in the corners, and then right there in front of me, wait ... What's that? I bet someone is making a catch with me. Heaven, right there in that trash ....

A cell phone.

A cell phone thrown in the trash.

Grab that thing as if it were the antidote to a deadly poison. I look at all sides as a suspicious barks. Of course I thought about handing the phone to the receptionist ... if I had in a different situation. But now I really need a cell phone. I look at the trash can again and see a badge, Manon Russon, Woods consultancy. Well, this phone is of Manon, and she threw it away for some reason, the fault is not mine.

The phone is working in perfect condition, and lucky for me ... NOT LOCKED. I begin to think that things can even work out ... Sigh of relief, now I can send messages to my friends.

"Hi, Here is Clarke, if you find my ring, sends a message to that number. And warns everyone that this is my new number."

I find out what the number dialing that weird code. I will at the reception and give the new number to the receptionist. "Look, I'm the girl ring, if you have any news, informs me that number." Great, it's all coming back to the place, then suddenly the phone vibrates, touching the Single Work From Home.

Shit, no volume control in this motherfucker? Some executives who were nearby curious look at me, I'm so nervous to make it stop ringing to answer the phone.

\- The person you called is not available. - I try to imitate the recorded voice - Leave your message after the beep. - This will work, I think.

\- Where the hell are you? - A stable voice begins to speak, is a man's voice. Almost fall back with fright. It worked, he thinks I'm the mailbox. - Look just talked to Kane, the guy is good. will leave no trace, will be a breeze. - I hold my breath, it may not suspect that I'm not the mailbox. - Just be careful, okay?

He hangs up, and I get atonic. I never imagined that someone actually leave a comment. I feel bad, such Manon had never received the message. I sit in one of the chairs, I can still hear the cleaners in the ballroom, I feel a growing anger. Work From Home starts playing again. I'll get it, thinking someone had finally found my ring.

\- Manon? - It is not the man's voice. It is the voice of a woman, a very sexy voice. It is firm and is very breathless, she's in a bad mood, just realize the tone. She breathes heavy, which means it is a perverted or doing some exercise.

\- You're in the lobby? The Chinese are still there?

I look at the room, there are many Chinese there.

\- Yes, it is. But here it is not the Manon, her number is not this. You can tell that her number changed? I do not know...

I need to get the friends of such Manon out of the game, you can not do anything with these people calling all the time.

\- Excuse me ... Who is it? Why answered the phone? Where is Manon?

\- The phone is mine now. My property.

I say confident.

\- Your property? But what the fuck? Oh Lord! - She speaks some words and hear footsteps on the phone, heavens, the woman is running in my direction. I'm tight on time, do not dare turn your back.

\- Just tell me that the Chinese have not been away. There's a guy quietly with them? Overweight?

\- Ah is yes, a guy with a red suit. He's right angry. I think it's going away.

\- NO! - She almost burst my eardrums with the cry across the line. - Do something, but do not let it go. Do not let him go.

\- What? Look, I do not see you ...

\- Me neither. By the way, can you tell me why Manon decided to quit his job in the middle of the biggest conference of the year?

Ah ... then such Manon is assistant grumbling on the phone. It makes sense, it is quite bossy.

\- Does not matter. Only safe Chinese. 'm Coming, I'm stuck on the stairs, a lot of people hanging out, and ... I just hold him there okay? Undresses, whatever. Do anything to draw attention to ... Hell! Look, help me okay? If this man get out of there ... my business goes down, people will lose their jobs and ...

The woman talks like a machine gun, poor thing, is really desperate.

\- It's all right. But I'm not undressing. What's the idea?

The line is silent. "Clarke Griffin you crazy!" Run toward the man and backstop it's less purposeful as possible. I look at him in a sexy way, I try. I do not know speak any Chinese, so I will call by my infallible tactics of seduction. Grab the leg of the man, looking at me with disbelief. Another man helps him up, but ... I'm still on the ground.

\- Sorry, sorry, sir ... - I get up quickly realizing the man's lack of interest in me ... - You're Chinese or Japanese? I never know say ... Can you give me an autograph? - The man turns and not of the slightest attention to me. So in an act of desperation I lift my shirt, showing my bra, and point to the belly ...

\- Can you autograph here? I'm a fan of his work. - I guess that was an important man, and indeed would any fan of his work. The other Chinese speaking frantically into the ear of man, is an interpreter and was translating all my madness. "Where was that woman? What day more Shit!"

Suddenly I have a brilliant idea. I see the man's name on a badge on his jacket. Not the other, start playing Single Ladies of Beyonce in my head. And I do my best to do the choreography ... - Mr. Yamasaki. Mr. Yamasaki. Mr. Yamasaki .. oh oh oh ... oh oh oh - Swing your hips just the way Beyonce dance. And I continue my letter. - Mr. Yamasaki ... - The man looks at me with amusement. They should be finding me crazy. The entire room stopped to see my performance.

\- This is one of those flash mobs?

People murmur. A large circle forms around us. Great Chinese will not get out or you want. The phone rings again.

\- Where are you?

Shout.

\- Watching.

My eyes travel in search of the mysterious figure, and there is. The woman with the phone to your ear, a half smile on her lips, her loose hair and eyes ... eyes so alive staring at me with amusement. That green was no ordinary green. She is using a social steals somewhat different from normal for a social clothing, a fabric skirt, a white blouse and a leather jacket.

\- How long you been there? - She lets out a sly laugh.

\- A little time. I do not want to interrupt your show.

I feel a silhouette behind me. It's her. She passes me without the another word and go toward the Chinese, who now, thanks to me, was not at all angry. I walk away slowly, watching the young woman talk to the little man, I needed to get out of there. Hasten the steps, people are now looking for me, I definitely paid a Micao sir. Who cares, I just want to find my ...

\- Hi.

It is the voice of the mysterious woman.

\- I will not return the phone.

I speak on the defensive.

\- I need the phone.

\- Find is not stolen.

She frowns, seems frustrated with that. Great, but one to ruin my day.

\- I need my phone, Miss ...?

\- Clarke.

I point out to her, try to be friendly, but it takes me by surprise. Kicks off the phone in my other hand and put in the pocket of his jacket.

\- Thank you for your help, Clarke.

It gives me a slight smile and then starts to walk away. OH MY GOSH! I do not ... I need that phone. I need! And if someone finds my ring?

\- Hey .. Hey ... Do not do this to me not, girl.

My voice begins to fail, I'm almost crying. She turns back to me, seems confused by that.

\- All right, Clarke. You have one minute to tell me why you desperately want this phone. I must emphasize, it is the cell of my assistant, therefore ... my phone.

One minute? How would I explain in a minute everything was going on?

\- Look, I lost my engagement ring, he's somewhere in this hotel, or some finger around, my friends must have picked up, they are kidding me, I bet. I just know I'm lost because I lost the ring, and stole my phone, and I found this phone in the trash, and told everyone I had my old number and it could know the ring's whereabouts I'm with a number again and then you called and ...

\- Calm down ... Calm down ... I can not understand you, Clarke.

\- Please let me keep this phone till I find my ring.

She is silent, seems to consider my request. And then take the pocket device and extends to me. She gives me a pitying smile.

\- Thanks.

I say with renewed hopes. But she shakes her head and plunges those eyes ... extremely confusing ... me.

\- No ... no ... I'm doing this for you helping me with the Chinese. But if you really want to stick with this phone, I have to pass all messages and e-mails I receive.

It is clear that this woman would not be kind to me only to be kind. Try to contain the anger that forms in my chest, the furious eye, I really want her to feel how disappointed I am with that attitude. She in turn does not seem to mind.

\- Take it or leave, Clarke.

She looks at me with a certain impatience, and then I grab that device again, hard.

\- I can do it, I can send you all messages and e-mails you receive here. It is a simple task.

She smiles, I freeze. It's not like those other smiles that she had given me so far, it is an open smile, completely illuminated.

\- Great.

She nods and begins to distance himself from me. A strange sense of despair takes care of my body, was not enough the 'normal' despair of the whole situation.

\- Wait ... I do not know his name.

I speak and she turns quickly

\- Lexa.

She points out to the street and a taxi readily close to the sidewalk. Lexa looks at me again, and get in the car. She did not think, but I stood there on that sidewalk for a long time.

________


End file.
